


How to Ride a Mechanical Bull

by schim



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, dreambubble, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they are both in Dave's dreambubble, Dave finds Tavros's old wheelchair in his closet and insists that Tavros show him how to use it. [RETIRED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses a specific idea of Troll reproductive biology, found here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/240594>
> 
> For this specific fic, only the first half of the above explanation is needed because while there is sexual intercourse going on, it is not the kind that produces offspring.  
> \-------
> 
> This fic is on RETIRED status which means there are currently no plans to ever finish it. I apologize for this.

“Could you explain something to me?” Dave spoke from across the room. His dreambubble roommate, or prison cellmate, whatever was the proper term for it, sat on the living room couch. “Like seriously lay some intense schooling on me because I am pulling a fucking F minus in wrapping my head around this grade A load of bull here.”

Tavros craned his neck back, only catching a corner glimpse of Dave. “Uh?” He didn’t quite catch all of that, but politely pretended he did. “Yea, I guess. What is it?”

If Tavros’s weird death-heart could stop, it would have keeled over and died right there when Dave calmly walked over and slammed a wheelchair down in front of him. It rattled and popped open in an almost inviting manner, as if it were ready for the now perfectly able troll to return to its loving embrace.

“This was in my closet.”

The troll didn’t answer, but instead looked up with wide eyes that seemed to say, politely of course, _well what the uh, fuck, do you want me to do about it?_ Of course under the reflective, shaded gaze of Dave fucking Strider, Tavros had no intention of ever voicing that.

Good thing Dave could read Tavros like a 2 year old’s picture book.

“There’s a lot of roads we could go down here, Wheels.”

“There— are?” Passive aggressive puppy eyes shifted into confusion. Reading Dave was like trying to read Moby Dick with a severe case of ADHD and a dash of dyslexia on the side.

“I could ask why the fuck you’d need a wheelchair when your legs are as fine and dandy as any dead guy’s legs could ever hope to be. I could ask why the fuck it’d be here in the freak afterlife bubble, and more importantly why it was stashed away in my closet like some kid’s prized anime porn collection.”

“But.” Dave leaned over the top of the chair, hands gripping the handles.

Tavros glanced around nervously, as if something in the room could save him from such an awkward situation before he was thoroughly defeated and looked up to his own eyes staring back at him. He could see ghosts of Dave’s own behind the darkness of his glasses, but not enough to predict what the other boy was thinking.

“B-but?”

“But I’m not going to ask those questions.” He was so close, so uncomfortably close. Beneath him, the chair squeaked, which made the troll jump and nearly hit Dave in the face.

“You’re, uh. Not.” Tavros stated it as a fact. He felt it was best to agree with someone so terrifyingly cool.

Dave’s voice lowered into a deep half-whisper. “No. I’m going to ask you to show me how to use it.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was no logical reason for Tavros’s cheeks to heat up the way they did. He could see them turn a rusty orange, dulled by the dark reflection of Dave’s shades. At least the troll thought there was no reason. There shouldn’t have been because it was just a perfectly innocent question, so he hoped.

“It’s not really, um. It’s not really something you have to really explain.” Tavros squirmed and squinted a little, as if he could make the situation disappear as easily as his vision.

“I’m not asking you to explain.” The chair squeaked under him again as he leaned back and the troll let out a little breath of relief.

“You just kinda si-”

“I’m asking you to show me.”

“O-oh. Um. Well. I don’t really need it anymore.”

“Wheels.” Dave pulled the chair back a little, just enough to make it easier for the troll to stand up and sit, if he ever did. “Do I need to beg? Is this something that needs to happen?”

“No. Um. I don’t think that’d be a necessary thing to do.” Without actively thinking, Tav’s fingers lifted up to grip and worry at his own shirt, crumpling and twisting the fabric as an outlet for his nerves.

Dave sidestepped to stand next to the chair. The troll’s owl wide eyes followed the boy’s every movement with tensed caution. Dave set a hand down on the armrest and leaned on it very carefully. Without someone seated in it, it didn’t offer much support. But coolkids didn’t need support. They just needed the illusion of it.

“Come on, Teach.” Dave set a knee on the edge of the couch, leaning over the now trembling troll. “I’d do anything for a good grade.”

Tavros would have gasped at the initial shock that jolted through him when Dave’s fingertips touched his leg, just above his knee, but it was choked down by a mangled attempt at a retort. At least he thought it was a retort. He was almost certain he didn’t want to be touched like that, but a twist of muscles and a building heat said otherwise.

These weren’t the kind of sick fires he was intending on starting when he first arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

“Um. D-Dave.” Tavros’s voice cracked and he coughed in an attempt to erase the fact. “Dave.”

“Something wrong, Teach?” Dave’s hand slid a mere few inches up the troll’s thigh and Tavros’s hands clamped on his arm with a fluttery gasp.

“I-I-I-I-I,” was the garbled whimpering reply. Tavros’s worn-tipped claws dragged up and down Dave’s arm, which he seemed to take as encouragement.

“I get it.” Dave nodded with a suspiciously understanding smile and set his hand on Tavros's thigh where he had originally stopped. The troll's weird, nervous arm jerking settled down into a simple hold.

Tavros's guard dropped like harsh beats.

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah, man. I understand how it is. I know it can be hard asking for help with that flaming sense of pride. I mean, look at this shit.” Dave reached up with his other hand to stroke along the length of Tavros’s horn.

The sound the troll produced lit a small tug of a smirk on the boy’s face. He tucked that delicious bit of info away as he eased off to stand in front of Tavros. Without so much as a second of hesitation, Dave reached out to put his hands on Tavros’s hips. Before the troll could even squeak in protest, Dave’s hands shifted down with fingers clamped on Tavros's ass as he pulled him forward.

Tavros had a choice.

He could either try to remove the hands planted on his rump or he could stop himself from falling face first into Dave’s chest. He chose the latter and grabbed Dave’s shoulders, swaying and nearly toppling them both over. He was a very topheavy troll.

With a quick hoist, Dave leaned back so all the troll’s weight would be on him rather than flailing around willy nilly. He adjusted again, hands moving lower on Tavros’s ass so he could prop his legs at his side. And once the panting, shaking troll was steady against him, he began to turn around.

“U-um. Uh. Um.” Tavros stumbled over his words after a moment of Dave just standing there. “You can, uh, put me down, I guess.”

“You ready for this?”

“Y-yes. Um. Whatever, sure. Just, um, please, could you put me down?” The troll squirmed like an anxious child in a shopping cart, butin a somewhat subdued manner. Heat was starting to rise in unwelcome places and Tavros didn’t want to encourage that. The last thing he needed was for Dave to harass him about how he might be completely and utterly into it.

“Like this?” Dave eased Tavros into the chair, lowering himself as he went, nearly on his knees once the troll was completely seated. His hands slid away from Tav’s ass and instead settled on his thighs again.

Tavros gripped the armrests as he sucked in a breath and looked down. Dave’s head was so close to the source of his building heat. So close to a place he was not innocent of fantasizing about what it would be like to have him there.

“You seem kind of tense.” Dave settled to his knees and leaned forward, one hand sneaking up the troll’s leg, which involuntarily spread with a soft whimper. “Like you’ve got some fires cooking that are out of fucking control. Shit, I’m burning up just sitting here. I can see why you’re nervous. But don’t worry.”

The trademark coolkid smirk was back as Dave circled a fingertip along the top button of Tavros’s pants. “I’m a professional. I’ll have it out before shit gets dangerous.”


	4. Chapter 4

“O-oh k-kaay,” was the only reply Tavros could manage aside from squirming in his seat.

“Let’s see what the trouble is here.” Dave popped the top button of Tav’s pants and the troll jerked, knees pressing against him.

“D-Dave.” The shivering troll took in a shaky breath as his pants were tugged down past his knees.

“Nice Pokemon panties, man,” Dave commented as he reached out to palm Tavros’s bulge over his underwear.

“T-they’re, um. They. Ah.” Tavros gasped.

Dave paused for a split second. Being a Strider meant no one saw you falter. But he had nothing to worry about, because his touch was magic and the troll was too enchanted and whimpering for more to notice the way Dave’s hand slightly lifted up when he swore he felt movement beneath it.

“They’re uh, in the, uh way.” Dave hooked his fingers under the rim and tugged them down.

Silence followed.

A lot of silence.

Tavros’s chest heaved a few times, his breathing the only sound in what seemed like the entire universe. Never had Tavros wanted to see something in Dave’s eyes before, _anything_. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. Dead eyes behind dark shades revealed nothing. The troll shifted, unable to stop a small uncomfortable groan.

“U-um. Are you, uh.”

“Wheels.” When Dave finally spoke, it was toneless and serious.

“Y-yes?” The troll's legs closed a little, as if he suddenly felt very self conscious. But with Dave between them, it was impossible to close them all the way.

“What the fuck am I looking at here.” It wasn’t a question.

“It’s my uh, my b-bone bulge.”

The closest thing Dave could even think to compare it to was a tentadick. It kind of looked like a dick if they could move and twist and if you squinted until your eyes were nearly shut. The tip of it was rounded, but came to more of a point than a human’s. It was sort of the same color as the troll’s skin, but not quite. It took on more of a rusty orange color, just a hint of it. There were no testicles either. Instead, where they should have been, was a thin slitted opening that glistened with a shining, almost transparent liquid.

Despite initial shock, Dave was a human. And human curiosity almost always got the best of them.

He reached out to touch it and it jerked away against Tavros’s stomach.

“Dude. I think your meatwand is scared of me.”

Tavros bit his lip, his whimper sounded almost pained. If awkward situations could kill, he would have died before they even started. “I-it’s not. I just. Um. I’ve just never had anyone else, um,” his hands leapt back to his shirt to twist the fabric, “t-touch me there before.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Dave ran his fingertips along the length and the tentadick shivered. It _shivered_.

To keep the troll’s cock from escaping again, Dave pressed his thumb against it, holding it with a loose grip. It didn’t quite feel like a human dick either. The outer skin felt a bit more durable and a little slippery, while the inner part throbbed, expanding and contracting as if it were alive. It wasn’t until Dave started to work his hand up and down that he discovered another thing about it. When the inner core expanded past a certain point, he could feel a series of ribbed flesh all the way down.

Above, Tavros whimpered over his bitten lip, legs spreading as one hand returned to the armrest of the chair. Dave leaned closer, guiding the cock towards his face. Tavros gasped as he watched. His tentadick squirmed in the boy’s hand, as if it itself was overwhelmed with an excited anticipation for something it wasn’t quite sure of.

“I should definitely put this out.” Dave’s thumb ran over the tip, smearing the orangeish liquid that dribbled out.

“W-what?” The troll squeaked as a shiver of pleasure ran down his body all the way to the tip of his odd member.

“This sick dickfire. It’s out of control.” Dave smirked and Tavros’s eyes went saucer wide as the boy pulled his tentadick mere millimeters from his lips. “Need to put it out before these fires spread.”

With that, Dave parted his lips and licked the tip. Tavros yelped and jerked so hard that the chair rattled beneath him.

Like some other boys, Dave had experimented in the past. With himself, of course. He knew what human jizz tasted like and this wasn’t quite the same. It wasn’t a bad taste. In fact it was much closer to good than anything. It was sweet without being sweet and encouraged Dave to take another lick just to refresh the flavor.

The tentadick trembled under the touches as Dave ran his tongue down the length, which wasn’t easy considering it would tighten its inner core and make itself longer. Apart from the difficulty of wrestling with an alien cock, the reactions were pure gold. Tavros made little sounds, head leaned back a bit with his eyes half lidded and watching. His mouth was slightly agape with little breathy noises and soft moans. His chest rose and fell out of rhythm, quickening and stopping as Dave worked his tongue back to the tip.

Dave let his shades slip down and the two made eye contact. Tavros froze. His only movements were in his cock, which twitched gently against the boy’s lips. As Dave opened his mouth and moved down to take the troll’s cock into his mouth, he kept their eyes locked. Tavros was caught like a deer in headlights, completely helpless. He moaned a string of tiny gasps.

Dave took more in, sucking on the semi-sweet flesh as it wriggled inside his mouth. He pressed back against it with his tongue, practically having to wrangle it into submission.

“A-ah. D-Dave. Ah.” Tavros shuddered and lifted his hand off his shirt, hovering it above the boy’s head with his fingertips barely brushing against soft blond hair.

After a quick shift of his own, Dave shot a hand up, grabbing Tavros by the wrist and placing his hand in his hair before setting his hand down on the troll’s hip. It was a surprise at first, but as Dave started to suck, Tavros's mind went blank and he dug his fingers into Dave's hair.

Tavros would have never guessed, but Dave had never gone downtown on another guy or anyone for that matter. But he was pretty sure it didn’t happen exactly like this. Most dicks couldn’t move like some throbbing trouser snake. Despite trying to hold it still, it worked its way around inside his mouth as he tried to bob on it.

It was literally exploring his mouth. The tip kept running along his teeth as if fascinated with how dull and flat they were compared to the terrors of troll teeth.

Eventually, Dave had to pull up and he let the very wet tentadick rest halfway on his cheek as he spoke.

“Wheels.” He tugged on the troll’s cock to get his attention.

“A-ah. Wha-what. Ah.” Tavros tried to wheeze out a response.

“Are you ready?” Dave ran pinched fingers up and down the length.

“R-ready?” He kneaded his hands through Dave’s hair as his cock swayed against the boy’s face.

With a smirk, Dave rose to a stand. “To teach me how to use this. I want to know how to ride,” He leaned over, their foreheads touching, “just like a real cowboy.”


End file.
